Accustomed to His Face
by Sara Abigail
Summary: Set directly after the season two finale. Castle doesn't end up leaving for the Hamptons as soon as he planned and tries to find something to pass the time. In the process, he manages to stumble across something very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

So, it's like four in the morning right now, and I should really be asleep. But instead I'm giving you all this. It's my first ever 'song fic' so the lyrics aren't mine. Well, the parts I tweaked are. The original belongs to Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe. The song is from My Fair Lady and the first time I heard after having seen Castle, I couldn't help but notice how it seemed to fit Beckett at this moment in time. Where she's not exactly in love, or at least she won't admit it, but her feelings go way beyond 'like'. Also my way of "fixing" the season two finale :) I've also always often wondered what Kate would've done with her life if her mom's murder hadn't pushed her to become a cop, and this is my take on that.

This is a two-shot, and the second part should be up in a day or so. (I swear I'm not lying haha)

Disclaimer: Is it ever mine? No.

* * *

><p>The evening was not going the way Richard Castle imagined it would. He was supposed to be in the Hamptons by now, sitting on his deck, gazing out at the Atlantic Ocean. But Gina had discovered some last minute business she needed to take care of. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow, ok?" she had said with a smile, before heading out the door.<p>

He was sitting on his couch, moping about how this whole week had not gone the way he'd planned. Beckett was supposed to be accompanying him, not his ex-wife. He wasn't supposed to be leaving for the whole summer. Four days from now he should be back at the precinct, solving murders with his favorite muse. But things don't always go as planned, he thought to himself. Rick shook himself. This was not the way to spend the evening. This is New York, there had to be something for him to do. And then it hit him.

One of his mother's ex-boyfriends was a major theater director, had been for years, and he had a habit of getting his favorite actors and actresses together after a certain shows run. They'd go to an old theater after hours and reminisce about their favorite moments. His mother had been invited to a few and he used to hide behind the seats in the audience, watching them laugh and sing. She had mentioned something about their being one tonight. The man had put on a production of My Fair Lady, casting only amateur actors hoping to help jumpstart their careers, and those were the ones invited to tonight's gathering. Rick had seen the performance and fallen in love with the actress that played Eliza. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get a glimpse of her again tonight.

The back door to the theater never managed to stay locked leaving Castle the perfect way to sneak inside. Hiding in the back row, he noted only two actors so far, one he recognized as Tyler Burnett a tony award winning actor, each making small talk. They were talking softly so Rick was only able to catch a few words here and there, but from the sound of it they were debating who would show up.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming?"

Tyler's shoulders shrugged. "She said she wasn't, but I got a text from her about two hours ago saying she was going to be here."

"I hope she does." The other actor smiled. "It's been too long since she's been to one of these things."

The distinct sound of heels hitting the floor made both men grin. "And she has arrived," Tyler said.

Before anything else could be said, music came blasting from backstage. Rick immediately recognized the song, _I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face,_ the last song performed by the grumpy Henry Higgins. If Castle remembered correctly, it was somewhat of a love song.

The woman the men had been talking about suddenly appeared on stage, causing Rick to freeze. _No, it couldn't be. _

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Katherine Beckett yelled, stomping across the stage. "I've grown accustomed to his face."

Surely Rick's eyes were playing tricks on him. But even after blinking and rubbing his eyes a few times, Kate Beckett was still in front of him, singing slightly altered lyrics to one of his favorite songs from the play.

"He almost makes the day begin. I've grown accustomed to the tune that he whistles night and noon. His smiles, his frowns, his ups, his downs are second nature to me now; like breathing out and breathing in. I was serenely independent and content before we met; surely I could always be that way again—and yet I've grown accustomed to his looks; accustomed to his voice; accustomed to his face."

It took a minute for Castle to figure out who she was talking about. Of course, Demming. Who else? Though, why would she be upset because she was used to him? Kate wasn't fond of needing people, maybe that's why she wasn't happy. Yes, that was why, that had to be it.

There was a short lyrical pause and Tyler looked over at Kate.

"Tough day?"

Beckett grimaced. "Oh it was just peachy." She gestured to the drink in his hand. "You gonna drink that?"

Tyler shook his head before handing it over, frowning slightly as she downed half the glass.

"'A whole summer with Gina.'" What an infantile idea. What a heartless,  
>wicked, brainless thing to do. But he'll regret it, he'll regret it. It's doomed before they even leave the city!"<p>

This caught Castle's attention. What did Gina have to do with Schlemming? Nothing that he could figure out, which only left one thing. Was she talking about him?

Kate took another drink. "I can see him now, the famous Richard Castle in that lonely little house out by the shore. I can see them now that bitch a constant hassle, and everything else that he abhors. He'll try to remember the things I taught him, and end up daydreaming instead. Constantly slaving away on his manuscript, while his girlfriend has her breakfast in bed." The anger that seemed to radiate of Kate's body was almost tangible.

She continued her lyrical rant. "When fall appears and he's prematurely grey, and the blossom in his cheek has turned to chalk. He'll come home, and lo, she'll have upped and run away with a social-climbing heir from L.A. Poor Richard. How simply frightful! How humiliating!" A wide smile broke out across Kate's face and she almost chuckled. "How delightful!

"How poignant it'll be on that inevitable night when he hammers on my door all full of sorrow. Miserable and lonely, repentant and contrite. Will I take him in or hurl him to the walls? Give him kindness or the treatment he deserves? Will I take him back or throw the baggage out?" She pointed far off staged, before assuming a softer pose.

"But I'm a most forgiving woman; the sort who never could, ever would, take a position and staunchly never budge. A most forgiving woman." She finished off the glass in her hand before continuing, and even from his distance, Rick could see the fire returning in her eyes. "But, I shall never take him back, if he were crawling on his knees. Let him promise to atone; let him shiver, let him moan; I'll slam the door and let the hell-cat freeze! 'Spend the summer with Gina'—h a!" Kate threw her head back as she laughed.

Castle was in shock. She was upset because he's leaving with Gina? He asked her first. _She _was his first choice. And now she's all pissed because he decided to take someone else? Rick continued to watch as Kate's body relaxed as most of the tension left her. She looked…deflated. He hadn't seen her look that dejected since they'd worked her mother's case. When she sang again, her voice was softer, more emotional.

"But I'm so used to hear him say "Good morning" ev'ry day. His joys, his woes, his highs, his lows, are second nature to me now; like breathing out and breathing in." Her voice hardened slightly. "I'm very grateful he's a man and so easy to forget; rather like a habit one can always break—and yet, I've grown accustomed to the trace of something in the air; accustomed to his face."

Castle fell against the row of seats behind him, hand covering his mouth. He had given up any hope of her every returning his feelings when she lied about her reasons for refusing his invitation to the Hamptons. But watching her now, listening as she sung that last part, there was no doubt in his mind that she did.

But what to do? She was with Demming. And he had Gina. Tyler's voice drew Rick's attention back to the stage.

"Who's Gina?"

Kate grimaced. "Castle' annoying, blonde bimbo of an ex-wife who is going on a trip that was supposed to be mine." She was now pacing across the stage.

"Ouch," the nameless actor chimed in.

"But wait, don't you have a boyfriend? I doubt he'd want you vacationing with a famous author."

Kate stopped pacing. "Huh?"

"Your boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

The confusion remained for a second longer than it should have causing Castle's eyebrows to knit together. _She forgot she was dating someone?_

"Oh! Tom and I broke up."

Rick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "What? When?" popped out of his mouth before he could stop it and he threw his hand over it in hopes of not being heard.

"When did this happen?" Tyler asked for him.

"About ten minutes after I decided to accept Castle's offer and five minutes before the ex-wife made her lovely appearance." Kate plopped down on the edge of the stage, letting her legs hang over the edge.

He was stunned. _She was going to say yes._ That's what she'd wanted to tell him. She was going to say yes and he completely ruined it. God, no wonder she was pissed. But in his defense, how was he supposed to know?

More actors started appearing. "Hey, Kate, that was a kick ass performance. Nice lyric changes. That writer boy of yours rubbing off on you?" One guy called.

"Sore subject," Tyler stage whispered. Kate reached out and unlocked his knees, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Not nice, Kate. Not nice."

The group laughed before joining them at the end of the stage.

The meeting didn't last long, and soon everyone was heading to their respective homes. Kate got offers to spend the rest of the evening with certain friends, but declined, citing a huge container of ice cream with her name on it was already waiting for her. When the last person was of the theater, Castle left as well. Stepping out of the door, his phone was already out and dialing.

"Gina?" He said when she picked up. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Please review! I love hearing what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I neglected to mention in my last author's note that this is what happens when I'm bored and listen to way too many musicals. I've also noticed that while this fandom definitely knows how to find the alert button…the review button is really overlooked…I love you guys and it would nice to hear your thoughts on all this. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised. This almost didn't happen btw, my computer was playing mean games with me. But it pulled through at the last minute so here we are! Please review! They make me happy! :)

Disclaimer: Maybe if I close my eyes and wish really hard….damn. nope, didn't work.

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She had been glad to see her old friends, it felt like it'd been a lifetime since they'd all been together, but the day had taken its toll on her. After coming so close to bearing her soul to the one man she might actually love, only to have every hope of him loving her back dashed, she'd wanted nothing more than to sit at home and shovel in the ice cream, her favorite sweet comfort food.<p>

But she'd gone to see them. To visit the life she left after her mother's brutal murder. It had been her biggest dream when she was little. "I'm gonna be an actress!" she'd said to anyone who asked her. As she grew up, she began to pursue it more seriously; the thrill of being on stage was a high she never thought she'd willingly give up. That world was everything she'd ever dreamt and more. It was her home.

After her mom died, her passion for the craft dwindled before disappearing all together. The excitement was gone, her biggest fan was gone, and Kate couldn't find a reason to step back on that stage. So she didn't. She'd applied at the academy, and threw everything she had into being a cop. It suited her. She was good at it. The passion was there, even if it was only sparked by that horrific incident. She couldn't help wondering, if she hadn't become a cop, would she have gotten so close to her favorite author. _Probably not._ She also couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She was halfway through her container of chocolate ice cream when there was a loud pounding on her front door. She paused, the spoon midway to her mouth. _Maybe if I pretend like I'm not here, whoever it is will go away._ The knocking persisted and after several moments of praying the mystery caller would leave her alone, she dropped the spoon back in the container and slowly trudged to open the door.

Kate barely had time to register who was disturbing her pitiful night before she was being pushed back inside and slammed against her door, someone's lips covering her own.

For a few moments she just stood there, too stunned to react. She wasn't unsure of who the man currently attached to her lips was, even without the quick glimpse when she opened the door, there was something about him that was uniquely him. She'd always be able to recognize it.

When it clicked what was happening, that someone was kissing her, that _he_ was kissing her, he was already beginning to pull away. Refusing to let him, Kate chased after him, recapturing his lips and kissing him with everything he'd just given to her.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there against her door, making out like teenagers. But soon they parted, each breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

"What are you doing here, Castle?" Kate panted. "I thought you were supposed to be in the Hamptons."

"I thought you were supposed to be with Demming. Turns out we were both wrong."

"How did you know I wasn't?"

A sheepish look crossed his face and he didn't reply.

"Rick?"

"I have a habit of sneaking into old theaters," he whispered.

Kate straightened, leaning back to create some distance between them. "You were there?" At his nod, she added, "How much did you hear?"

"You have a beautiful singing voice. You should sing more often."

She groaned and threw her head back against the door. "Oh my god!"

"Kate," Castle started but she cut him off.

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that! Oh my god!" she could feel her face heating up.

His hand touched her check and she started. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. It was the best performance I've ever seen. Thank god Gina had some left over business she had to deal with, or I would've already been in the Hamptons with her."

"Are you still going with her?" Kate asked timidly, eyes staring down at her feet, not sure if she was ready for the answer. When one didn't come she glanced back up to see the incredulous look on her partner's face. "What?"

"Do you honestly think that I would do that to you? Come here, make out with you and then leave with someone else in the morning?"

"Well, I—"

"You were _always_ my first choice. If I'd had any idea you were actually going to say yes, Gina would've been politely uninvited. In fact, she was about twenty minutes ago."

Her mouth fell open. "You uninvited her?"

Castle nodded. "Which means I'm now looking for a guest for the weekend, any takers?" He smiled down at her.

She grinned back at him. "Well, we can't have you up there all by yourself. Someone needs to be there to keep you from getting into too much trouble. Besides, don't you have a book to finish?"

He grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"Though, we can't have you doing all that work without a reward…" Kate smiled wickedly and toyed with the collar of his shirt.

"And what did we have in mind, Detective?"

"Something that involves me, your pool, and a little red bikini…or maybe not who knows, it might be too hot to have so much "clothing" on, if you can even call it cloth—"

Castle's lips were immediately back on hers. She laughed into his kiss before letting the sensations overtake her again. It looked like Kate's weekend was going to be a great one after all.

When Rick's hands began pulling on the hem of her shirt, Kate broke the kiss. Not to be deterred, Castle trailed more kisses down her jaw and neck. "C'mon Writer Boy, there's a beach house with my name on it and I'd actually like to make it there before the weekend is over." Kate lightly shoved him away and sauntered towards her bedroom. "If you're really good though, I might let you help pack." Castle hurried after her.

Kate didn't think she'd actually get in packing done, at least not until morning. She'd pretended to be interesting in getting her things together and dragged her suitcase of her her closet. However, before she could get much in it, they were making out again and when his hands went to lift her shirt, Kate didn't stop him. _The Hamptons can wait,_ she thought as they tumbled onto her mattress. _This is much better than any beach house anyway._

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Please tell me what you think! :)<p> 


End file.
